1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an oven comprising a cooking chamber for food comprising an electric resistance browning device, a rotatable heating device and a device for the generation of microwave energy, a supply circuit to supply the electric resistance browning device and the rotatable heating device and the device for the generation of microwave energy, and a control panel which comprises, on the one hand, selection means permitting choosing a heating sequence to be used in said chamber and turning on the browning device and the rotatable heating device and the device for the generation of microwave energy, and to take account of the type of foodstuff and its weight, and, on the other hand, control means connected to data processing means which comprise a principal computer determining a heating time as a function of the selection means and which triggers the operation of the supply circuit.
2. Description of the Related Art
In known cooking ovens of this type, when the user wishes to treat a particular foodstuff by a predetermined heating operation, the user must enter a manual program requiring complex manipulation. On the other hand, during manual programming, the user must act cautiously and thoroughly to take account of all the information necessary for the establishment of the predetermined heating operation. Thus, the control panel of a cooking oven is generally difficult to read and often requires the use of an explanation of use to establish the correspondence between pictorial symbols disposed on the control panel to be selected and the significance of these symbols. Finally, the user must generally refer to cookbooks for certain information to enter by the selection means.